Easier To Run
by ox Autumn Facade xo
Summary: She lost her everything and wanted to get away, but she found so much more than she was looking for.  Yoruichi x Kakashi. Naruto Bleach Crossover.


Alright, here's my first crossover, Naruto and Bleach. Well it isn't just mine, since basically the _entire _plot was **whitehitsugaya's **idea. Thanks for helping me out :D. Anyway, it's a Yoruichi/Kakashi romance/adventure story, as requested by **Augustin** **Uchiha**. Kakashi won't be in the epilogue, but he'll be showing up soon. We also plan to make this humorous :D. Sorry for any mistakes. Don't mind the depressing epilogue ... anyway, enough of my babbling, here we go.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Bleach.

_Epilogue_

Lightning lit up the sky, bolt after bolt, and jolt after jolt of thunder shook the ground. The rain crashed mercilessly onto the Earth, the raindrops hitting the ground like bullets. She tried to ignore the downpour the best she could, she needed to focus. He had been gone for quite awhile now, and although he had told her to wait at the portal to the living world, she was getting worried. Her feet pounded against the ground with a steady rhythm as she narrowed her eyes for the sake of concentration. She wanted to go faster, she needed to be faster, because if she was too late, all she would have left was regret.

She could feel her heart pounding inside her ribcage with every beat as she swallowed the lump in her throat. Her golden eyes caught another bolt of lightning streak the dark sky as she trekked forward with all she had, with all she was. She was pushing her limit, considering she had her share of severe injuries to deal with. However, her flash step seemed to be quicker than ever. She figured it was the adrenaline and limited time she had in order to make it before it was too late. But something told her that turning her back on him, even if he had asked her to, was the mistake that made it too late to start with. The moment she turned away was probably the moment his unfortunate fate was decided, but she had to know for sure, she had to try.

It was a race against time, and for once in her life, it seemed that she was losing. Another noisy crack of thunder sent her body to a jolt as her feet came to an abrupt stop. Her heart jumped for just a second, and she looked at her surroundings. The area was extremely familiar, it reeked of nostalgia. This was definitely the place. One foot stepped forward as her eyes locked onto the motionless figure slumped on the ground. She could almost feel her heart trying to tear itself apart as she took another cautious step.

"Kisuke..." her voice shook dangerously.

_Get up. Oh, God, please get up._

She slowly knelt down and gently placed her hand on his shoulder. He didn't move. She wasn't pleased.

"Kisuke." she repeated, louder this time. Her hand tightened the grip on his shoulder and she shook him gently. "Kisuke, get up."

There was no response and she expected the worst. She turned his body over, and to put it bluntly, he was beaten bloody. His eyes were firmly shut, and his face was covered in scrapes and bruises. He had several gashes covering the rest of his body and his skin was soaked from the harsh rain. Hot tears streaked down her cheeks as she choked for air and shook him again.

"You have to get up!"

He lay limp and showed no resistance to being shaken, and she could feel herself breaking apart.

"Kisuke, come on!" she screamed desperately.

She brought his head up so he was in a sitting position and rested his chin on her shoulder as her body shook from each breath.

"You can't leave me all alone..." she whispered while tears continued to stain her skin and she gasped for air between each breath.

She so desperately wanted to hear his voice, if at least for just one more time. She wanted to see his smile, hear him laugh, feel his touch, just once more before she had to say goodbye.

But it wasn't going to happen and she knew.

X o X o X o X o X o X o X o X o X o X o X o X o X o X o X o X o

"Yoruichi..." Unohana came into the room and pain overcame her usual calm tone.

She lifted her head from her hands as she stood from her seat, her eyes were lifeless and she was broken.

"We...we weren't able to heal him...he was already gone...I'm terribly sorry." she said with sincerity.

Yoruichi already knew he wouldn't be able to come back, but it still made her heart sink down and break, hearing it all over again. She sighed heavily as she folded her arms across her chest and stared at the floor with a nod.

"Thank you..." she whispered to the healer.

Unohana nodded and exited the room with a look of regret and guilt set along her facial features.

The broken Shihouin coughed as a select few tears escaped her eyes and she stared up at the ceiling before leaving the Fourth Division.

She needed to get away.

X o X o X o X o X o X o X o X o X o X o X o X o X o X o X o X o Xo

Okay, okay, (hides from sticks and rocks being thrown at her). I know, how could I kill off Kisuke in the first chapter!! Well technically, _we _killed him off...(points to Allie) so you can throw rocks at **whitehitsugaya**,too ... :D. Heh, just kidding. Anyway, I know the Epilogue was short but I just needed to get that part in, that she lost Kisuke and wants to get away. Whatever. The next chapter should be up soon, and no worries, it'll be longer.

Please review!


End file.
